Data storage systems often include storage media, supplementary electronic components, mechanical parts, software, and other components. Storage media in such data storage systems can include, for example, an array of discs or other storage media.
Bit patterned recording media comprises an array of magnetic islands that are spaced apart from one another on a media surface. The spaces between the patterned islands are filled with non-media material to provide a smooth surface for the reading or writing component to move over. The non-media material separates the magnetic islands from one another. A bit of data is recorded on one or more of the islands.
Reference patterns on the media are used to give a relative position of the reading or writing component, relative to the magnetic islands on the media. Sometimes, the reference pattern is not precisely coherent with the remaining magnetic islands on the storage medium. Writing the reference patterns on the medium, so that they are coherent with the remaining magnetic islands, can be difficult.
Aspects of the present disclosure address these and/or other problems.